


Cheesecurls

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Hot day. Cheesecurls and Fanta. Alex being challenged.





	Cheesecurls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Cheesecurls

### Cheesecurls

#### by Griva

  


Title: Cheesecurls  
Rating: R  
Notes: there have been M/K stories written involving whipped cream, ice, chocolate cakes, shrimp cocktails and cinnamon flavored lube. But NONE about my fave junk food - CHIPS and CHEESE Snacks! So...I'm filling this gastronomic gap. ;) 

Beta'd by Jynn. 

* * *

The taste of artificial cheesefood always made Alex horny, didn't it? No, that's not true. It had only started making him feel horny since today's unbearable summer morning, when he got smacked in the face with the fact that he was not so totally heterosexual as he'd previously assumed. Like...now when he looked over at his Senior Agent Mulder, that arrogant walking Armani-hamper of neuroses and felt himself growing hard. It felt...almost okay... And Mulder was gay. He was as out as out could be without uttering a single word, and Alex was okay with that. In a way he even considered Mulder luckier: pansexual meant he would get a double chance to get it whenever he wants. People came in all different types. There was no such thing as normal. Alex's theory recently was that the hardest work he did in life was to appear normal. 

They were sitting in the heated car, slowly roasting, watching over dock houses. For three hours already, and there was no movement except stray dogs and fat seagulls. Their only food since 5 am were 2 packs of cheese curls that Mulder received as a bonus when buying sunflower seeds, and drinking offensively orange Fanta from the only surviving vendor machine. Alex at first wondered what moron still kept the vending machine stocked with drinks in this deserted dumpster. Maybe that's why Mulder was here. To solve the Mystery of The Haunted Cola dispenser... Although even the older man's patience was wearing thin by now: Mulder didn't hide his irritation at the futility of time lost in the airless car and at his Junior partner's staring. 

But how could Alex avert his eyes? They were out of their vexing ties and cumbersome suits that Alex hated wearing since primary school. The more he looked at Mulder's sleeveless plain tee and jeans cut off at the knee, the tighter his own slacks felt at the crotch. Sweat shone beneath Mulder's dark hair and here and there, a few strands were plastered to his brow. Alex's own shirt was already unbuttoned almost to his navel and Mulder eyeballed him again. Critically, as Alex assumed. He wanted to needle if Mulder expected him to keep to the stiff dress protocol, then he would only if Mulder himself set the example, but he restrained himself. With Mulder everything became a little different as soon as it was spoken out loud. The gluey humid air in the salon was already buzzing with uneasy electricity. After shooting him another annoyed look - as if Alex was the reason for Mulder's aggravation and waste of a longed-for Saturday - Mulder reached for a pack, found it empty and started slipping each of his fingers into his mouth one at a time to suck the salty, orange powder off. 

Alex couldn't breath for a moment. All he could do was watch long digits pushing in and out of that luscious wet mouth in long languorous strokes. Mulder had a smudge of cheesy goodness across his cheek. Then he took a big gulp of his drink, tipping his head way back to get the dregs. Alex immediately caught himself thinking that he wanted to be that bottle, wanted to have this man's mouth on him, wanted to be the reason Mulder made that satisfied sound as he swallowed. 

Alex watched Mulder dig his hand back into the all but empty snackfood bag and come out with orange covered fingers again. Then he slipped his index finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. He turned to face Alex, measuring him with another inscrutable look. Then he offered his thumb to Alex and asked, "Wanna taste?" 

The air rang in Alex's ears. The artificial taste of Fanta bitter on his dry tongue. 

He couldn't answer. Surely, this overconfident pain in the neck was mocking him. Another fucking challenge of his! Mulder wanted to dare him? Wanted another nasty jab at his expense? Or...he didn't know the dossier that the Morley man had shown to Alex? Sure, the Agent didn't fuck on DC turf, but he has been noticed elsewhere, north and west...After having turned up a few stones, Mulder's tastes were obvious for a keen eye. 

And not only Alex had a keen eye and his patience running low, Alex's freedom lied in being bold. 

So, he opened his mouth and sucked the finger in. He grabbed Mulder by the wrist and worked his way over each finger, sucking and licking away every trace of yellow number 6, and then going over them again just to hear Mulder repeat those noises. It was only for a three-count that Mulder gnashed his teeth and Alex was anxious - somewhere deep down in his mind he was anxious - that Mulder has his other hand free to blind him with a punch. That's why mouthing his Senior's fingers, Alex never took his eyes from Mulder's face. But Mulder only bit his lip and then made the sounds that kept Alex going. His lips moved as if to form words, but he was breathless, out of this world and in another. His eyes would have been staring straight at Alex had they not been glazed over, half hidden beneath shivering lashes. 

When Alex finally released his hand and grinned, shivering with insane glee, Mulder, bewildered, hissed in the most obvious lust, "Shit, come here," and pulled their mouths together. 

Mulder's mouth tasted like cheese too, cheesefood mixed with artificial oranges. It was intoxicating. They kissed roughly, learning each other's limits, pushing hungrily into each other. After several minutes of this Alex discovered he didn't care he was being kissed by a guy. Or rather having his mouth eaten out by his Senior FBI partner. The sounds of their breathing became the only noise in the world. The heat radiating from their bodies became the only source of their sanity. 

Finally Mulder pulled back from him, panting, smiling and asked, "So, uh, I guess this was a wild goose chase. Wanna go...skinny dipping?" ... and it was all down hill from there for them. 

*end 

July 5th, 2005   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Griva


End file.
